


Can You Feel This?

by snarkasaurus



Series: Fictober 2018 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-18 20:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16524290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkasaurus/pseuds/snarkasaurus
Summary: Fictober 2018 Day 1. Stiles and Derek.





	Can You Feel This?

Stiles’ breath hitched. He was numb everywhere. Worse than numb. There wasn’t anything. He felt completely disconnected, like there wasn’t anything to tether him to his body, to his physical form. He was floating in a sensationless void of nothing. 

It was terrifying. 

He looked up at the face hovering over his, trying to use it as a spotting mechanism. Anything to keep him from spiralling in the panic attack he could feel eating at the edges of his psyche. Anything to keep him _here_. 

“Can you feel this?” Derek asked. There was a pause, and those dark eyebrows inched closer together. 

“No,” Stiles managed to choke out. It was whisper, a gasp, the merest exhalation of breath. He couldn’t feel it. 

“You’re twitching. Your nerves aren’t dead. And you’re breathing. And talking.” 

“Gr.” Stiles closed his eyes—his world went dark, so he must have closed his eyes, even if he couldn’t feel the motion—and tried again. “Great.” He reopened his eyes and looked up at Derek, trying to use that focus, those eyebrows, those god damned bunny teeth, _anything_ to keep from panicking.

“We need to get you to Deaton. See if he can figure out what this is.” Derek shifted, moved out of Stiles’ line of vision. Stiles couldn’t stop the panicked whine that slipped from his lips. Derek immediately moved back, look down at him in concern. “What is it? Are you ok?” 

Stiles hissed, hating this. He couldn’t feel anything, he couldn’t move himself, he couldn’t do anything. The panicked knot in his chest grew, threatening to swirl him away from everything and leave him adrift. “Don’t go.” 

Derek looked at him for a long moment before leaning forward to scoop up Stiles, sit back, and cradle Stiles against him. “Won’t go,” he said, settling back so that he was comfortable and Stiles could see his face. “Not until you can move again.”

The panic edged back a little. He still couldn’t feel anything, was still just a Stiles-shaped consciousness floating in a terrifying, terrible sea of nothing. But Derek was there, and somehow, that made it easier.


End file.
